Happy Girl
by depth-orca
Summary: Another songfic for the senshicharacter Sailor MercuryMizuno Ami. I saw this song and I instantly thought she matched this song perfectly, but I'll let all of you be the judge of that.


_Disclaimer: Yeah! I am back again after a short moment there! Another song has come to mind and I think it matches the person/senshi perfectly! Well as long as I do the story well it will! Let me know what you all think! Please R&R!_

_And of course: I hold not claim on any characters of Sailor Moon stated as well as any similarities to other stories is purely coincidence._

_Pheonix of the Flames: Thank you so much for your reviews of my past two songfics! I appreciate them sooo much and hope you enjoy this one and the others to come!_

_Leena-sama: Thank you as well for giving me your review! I am happy the last story meant something to you and I hope you enjoy this one!_

_To my friends who reviewed: Thank you reviewing as well as your support for this! Still do not believe I have much talent, but you keep me going so I'll keep writing until I have nothing left. Thanks._

_Song: Happy Girl_

_Artist: Martina McBride_

_I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone  
And a heart of gloom  
Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Cryin' all my tears  
With the curtains drawn  
I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me_

_Ami stood atop the roof of the Juuban High School, arms crossed upon the rail looking down upon the other students playing volleyball as they were at recess. A smile crossed her features as she watched them laughing and playing. All happy. Her gaze looked passed them to a blossom tree where a young freshman girl sat head in a book unaware of anything around her. Her expression blank, unreadable as stone. She, Ami herself, used to be like that until she came into her life…_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Before Tsukino Usagi came into her life she had been just like that girl beneath the blossom tree. Unaware of anything and everything around her. Alone and distant from everyone. A book worm. A nerd. She laughed at that. She was used to all those terms of being called by others to her or behind her back. She leaned back upon the rail staring up at the sky wind blowing throw her dark sky-blue hair. No friends to chat with, to hang out with. No one. Just herself was all she had had._

_I used to hide in a party crowd  
Bottled up inside  
Feeling so left out  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse  
Now every time I start to feel like that  
I roll out my heart like a welcome mat_

_Then Usagi came into the picture and everything about her did a complete 'one-eighty' as the saying goes. Well she was still the same in some aspects. She still dove into books at any chance she could and as always kept up with her studies. To the dislikes of her friends sometimes._

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Usagi had changed her for the better and she was so happy for Usagi. She appreciated the change with her whole heart and never wanted to go back to being the way she was. She had a group of friends and more that she cherished. Usagi had brought them altogether. She was the glue that held them all._

_Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when I feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes  
Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl_

_Ami turned back around arms crossed once more upon the railing smiling happily with her eyes closed enjoying the wind against her face. She would not trade this for anything in the world. She was happiest she thought she would ever be and she would see to it that nothing happened to her greatest friend as well as all her other friends she had._

"_Ami-chan!"_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Ami leaned back looking to the door that lead to the way back into the school smiling happily towards the one friend she cherished the most, "Hai Usagi-chan?"_

"_Let's go! Mako-chan made a huge meal for us all! Minako-chan is going to eat it all though!" Usagi whined pouting causing Ami to laugh as she walked to her best friend taking her hand as they ran down the stairs two at a time._

"_Let's go! We could not possibly have our poor Usagi-chan starve!" Ami stated grinning over at her best friend as they slowed down leaving the doors from the school._

"_Ami-chan! That's mean!" Usagi whined, but smiled seeing her best friend smiling._

_Oh, yeah oh, yeah  
I'm a happy girl_


End file.
